battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bottle
Bubble (Possibly in intro), Gelatin (possibly), Pie, Pen |enemies = Foldy(possibly) |color = IDFB: White BFDI/A: Blue |recc = VRTBV, jaysillyboy, KINOFARR65, and KittyandSammi |episode = Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (36 votes) |place = BFDIA: 60th BFB: TBA |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |last = Today's Very Special Episode |deaths = 2 |voice = Satomi Hinatsu|team = BFB: '''Death P.A.C.T.}} '''Bottle is a Recommended Characters who was eligible to compete in BFDIA; however, she only received 29 votes to compete, coming in 58th place, above Bracelety, who was the lowest. She didn't receive anywhere near enough votes to join the game, so she was flung to the Locker of Losers with the Sender Scoop Thrower. There are multiple versions of Bottle: a clear "Bottle", recommended both by VRTBV and jaysillyboy, and a sky blue "Bottley" recommended by KINOARR65, and a "Blue Water Bottle" with Bottley's idle and blue water, recommended by KittyandSammi. VRTBV's Bottle appeared in Episode 13, jaysillyboy's Bottle appeared in Episode 15, and KINOFARR65's Bottley and KittyandSammi's Blue Water Bottle appeared in Episode 16. Bottle's IDFB redesign features a more glassy, wide look on her, as well as being transparent. Bottle had a chance to rejoin IDFB along with the other TLC prisoners. Personality Bottle seems to be carefree or really excited at times, she also is very curious. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, she seems to mimic others on Death P.A.C.T.. Appearance Bottle appears to be a glass bottle. Bottle's main body is clear, while her shine is white. The outline is smoky gray. Changes BFDI 13 * Bottle is possibly armless. * Bottle is powder blue. * Bottle is drawn nicely. * Bottle has a consistent shape. * Bottle has a thin, blue outline. BFDI 15 * Bottle gains arms. * Bottle has a thicker outline. BFDI 16 * Bottle is badly drawn. * Bottle is larger. * Bottle has a black outline. * Bottle is cyan. BFDI 19 *Bottle is full of water. BFDI 20 * Bottle is transparent. * Bottle's mouth is moved up slightly. BFDIA * Bottle reverts to her BFDI 16 design. IDFB * Bottle is transparent. * Bottle's outline is smoky gray. * Bottle has a consistent shape. * Bottle is larger. * Bottle has a white shine to her left and nozzle. Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: She may have burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Rescission: She is disintegrated by a laser shot by Pencil. Trivia *Bottle was also once recommended as Bottley. *There is a recommended character named Pina Colada which has a yellow substance in it. *Bottle hates killing. * Bottle had the 2nd least amount of votes to join BFDIA. The only one lower than her was Bracelety. * '''Running Gag: '''When Bottle says anything related to preventing death, someone on her team dies, and then she says "And ____ is dead!" * Bottle, so far, has only frowned twice (in the intro, and in BFB 4 while protecting Four from the forks, excluding times where she is only a recommended character). * Bottle must be made of a glass that is very strong against forks, because she was able to get hurt by tons of forks who were going too fast to break any type of glass or leave a crack on it. Gallery Picture 18.png|Bottle (VRTBV) Bottle idol.png|Bottle's idle. bottle.PNG Bottle-3.png|Bottle Old body Bottle Anniversary.png|Bottle in the 3rd aniversary tidbit. BetterBottle.png bottleasoneofthegaspygaspersgasp.PNG|Bottle in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. Bottle.png Bottle_body.png Full_water_bottle.png|Bottle with water inside. NewestBottle.png NEWBottleBody.png|Bottle's New Body. Bottle wiki pose.png Bubble&Bottle.png|Bottle and Bubble. I'm all about life.png|Bottle and Tree Did someone say killing.png PeepsInTheTLCInIDFB.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-24-43.png|Death P.A.C.T. YHEA FOLDY IS INSIDE.png|Bottle and Pen Wut.png Bandicam 2017-11-11 10-44-27-888.jpg|Bottle in the BFB intro, behind Bubble. Bottle and Donut.png|Bottle and Donut. And Pie died.png|"And Pie is dead!" I'm so exicted to start preventing death!.png Screenshot (74).png Bottle intro 2.png bottle bfb idfb.png bottle is f.png Full water bottle trans.png|bottle's body in episode 19 (transparent) Bottle Icon.png bottle sitting.png Bandicam 2017-12-25 12-06-28-550.jpg 5A090F60-BBE7-43C9-89BF-226E9AC85468.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Bottle Category:Limb Changes